A Lesson in Abeyance
by Buster's Jezebel
Summary: Glenn takes charge of Maggie. In every way. With the aid of some handcuffs. And Daryl. I claim no ownership of Walking Dead in anyway shape or form. Written in response to Hurt by Brazen Hussy, whereby I felt Glenn needed to speak and be heard.


************WARNING************

*******STRONG SUB/DOM/CONSENSUAL SMUT/SLASH IN THIS CHAPTER*******

*******Please don't read this story if explicit smut does not float your boat*******

**A Lesson in Abeyance**

Maggie sighs as she walks with Glenn in the tombs. She knows he is pissed off with her but what is she supposed to do? While she agrees with him about everybody becoming multi-skilled she doesn't agree that it should be her sister going on runs. Beth is fragile. Never mind that Beth herself wanted to go, wanted to be a productive member of the group in ways other than laundry and cooking and babysitting. Maggie wasn't going to lose anyone else in her family. So if it meant she went on runs that was fine, she would risk herself and Glenn. They could take care of themselves.

She ignores the tiny voice reminding her of the time Glenn saved her life because she'd been like Beth, naïve and unskilled when it came to dealing with Walkers. She'd learned from Glenn as quickly as she could, he'd been happy to teach her so he knew she would be as safe as she could be when not in his company. But Maggie herself didn't work that way with her family. She couldn't see that her family being self-sufficient was a good thing. Because what if, what if she didn't come back one day? How would they deal without her then if they didn't know how to cope?

Glenn had tried unsuccessfully to get her to see that for a long time and he was at his wit's end. Herschel had given him this idea though he doubted the man meant to do what they were about to do to her. Herschel had said Maggie was like her mother, always right, even when she wasn't and she never backed down even if it meant she was doing something wrong. It wasn't in her make-up. He said she didn't need to be convinced of something, it needed to be forced into her head like a nail sometimes. Well Glenn was strong himself, he'd survived from the beginning by being able to do what was necessary, a fact Maggie seemed to have forgotten or had never realised. And what else she'd never realised was that he hadn't been just delivered pizzas. He'd had a second job. One someone in the group knew about actually. And they'd managed to keep their relationship a secret from Maggie, from the entire group all the time they'd been together. He shook his head at her obtuseness. Willful? More like a spoiled child he thought. Herschel had a lot to answer for letting her get out of hand the way she had. And he was just about to teach her the error of her ways.

The cell he wanted was coming up. He'd been in earlier today when he'd decided what needed to be done and swept it out, gotten rid of any sharp objects. If he let her loose she'd be fighting. And he hadn't decided whether her whole lesson was going to come with her in handcuffs or not. He was still thinking about that one. Because he loved the idea of her fighting him as they'd never done that before. But he loved the idea of her fighting to get free as well while he took her as hard and fast as he wanted. The cell was there so Glenn struck pushing Maggie into it without any warning and slamming the door behind them. He is on her before she can speak and curse him. One hand in her hair the other grabbing the front of her pants pulling them up causing the seam to cut into her lips as he uses it to bring her hips into contact with his own. His mouth is rough on hers as it rarely is. He'd never needed rough from her but he's realising she needs rough from him. And rough is something he knows how to do. His hips tilt forward pushing his erection against her stomach as he lets go of her pants moving his hand around to her backside where he grasps a hip pulling her leg up around his waist. One-handed he lifts her causing a grunt of surprise to come from Maggie as she starts to respond to his kiss. She wraps both legs around his waist exactly as he wants.

Glenn turns slightly walking the few steps back to the cell entrance pushing Maggie back into the bars causing her to groan. He feels a quiet breath on his face and looks over to see him standing there with a grin on his face. Glenn pushes Maggie's face into his shoulder as he looks at the man standing there. His hips are cocked in that way he has, one hand on the strap of his cross-bow and the other dangling 2 sets of cuffs by one finger. Glenn nods at him and he winks back. Then focusing on Maggie again he runs his hands down her shoulders to her arms and her hands. Taking one in each of his own hands he slides them slowly up as he takes her mouth again, a little slower, not so rough as before so she is completely relaxed and unaware of the man standing behind her. He makes sure her arms are stretched high, up above the horizontal bar going across the cell from the door runner. When they're in place he twines them on the bars Maggie stops kissing him as he does this leaning her head back to say something. But before she can steel cuffs snap into place around her wrists. She then hears them snap around the cell bars as well.

"Glenn! What the hell are you doing?" She rattles the cuffs as all arousal recedes from her body. She has never been into this type of thing. Glenn's arms hold her legs in place around his hips when she tries to get free.

"Enough!" His word is harsh and abrupt in her ear. It causes her to be still for a second but before he can say anything else she renews her struggles. "Maggie," He tries to speak to her but she cuts him off.

"No, let me the fuck go now, God dammit, what kind of sick joke is this? You're into this shit?" Glenn raises an eyebrow at her cursing and her words. Then he simply lets her legs go and steps back. Maggie is left dangling like a fish on a hook. Glenn was smart, where she'd been hooked the horizontal bar prevented her from bringing her hands down. And it was high, so Maggie was left standing on her tip toes. She could not stand flat on her feet. Her whole concentration all of a sudden was on the fact that she either hand to stand stretched or let herself hang by her wrists.

Glenn steps to the side leaning far enough away that Maggie can't take a risk in not slipping and kick him. "Hey babe, thanks for the assist." His words are amused as he glances back at Maggie after he speaks. He knows Maggie hasn't yet realised that he had not cuffed her.

"Oh no problem darlin' my pleasure," The unseen voice is amused too.

"Daryl? What the, let me go you, you fucking redneck!" This demand is ignored as the men talk lightly to each other ignoring her for some time. Maggie is getting tired, her calves are killing her. And her brain is fogging because she has taken all this time to realise what they'd called each other. Babe, Darling? She glances over at them standing there talking to each other. Glenn is inside the locked cell with her, Daryl outside. His cross-bow with him as usual and his set of keys attached to his belt. They won't get out of here unless he lets them Maggie realises.

"How long have you been fucking around behind my back you bastard?" She tries to twist in their direction but can only turn her head. They stop talking, both looking over at her. Daryl is smirking, Glenn is still amused.

"Why always Maggie, Daryl and I knew each other before the world went to shit, did I never mention that?" Daryl chuckles at Glenn saccharine tone. "Sorry, my bad." Daryl laughs outright this time sliding one hand through the bars in the cell cupping Glenn's face in his hand.

Maggie's eyes widen in what she tells herself is disgust as Glenn mewls and leans into the rough touch. Suddenly she remembers bruises she'd see flashes of on Glenn, around his hips and stomach. Bruises he say he got fighting or bumping into things. Bruises alright, bruises from when he'd been with Daryl. "Fuck you two, fucking sick freaks. Let me down now!" She is yelling at them now. They look at each other for a second before they start moving together. Glenn takes his knife from its sheath causing Maggie to break off her yelling. Before she can beg or plead at the look of sheer irritation in his eyes he has taken her shirt and simply cut it from her. He does the same with her bra. The air is cold on her nipples causing them to bead. Daryl's arms slip around her thighs pinning them to the cell bars preventing her from kicking Glenn as he takes off her boots. He stands and Daryl lets her legs go stepping back himself.

"You going to let me get your pants off or you gonna make me cut them off too?" Glenn asks. Maggie is too far gone. She starts yelling at him again and he shrugs looking over her shoulder at Daryl. Maggie nearly wails at the wicked look crossing his face. As she draws in another lung of air to yell even louder a rag is stuffed in her mouth and another looped around it to be tied around both her and a cell bar. It not only stops her from yelling it stops her head from moving. Then she feels steel at her hip and Daryl is cutting her trousers and panties from her. She is now standing there naked and trussed up like an animal. The look in Glenn's eyes says he likes it a lot.

"Will you touch her for me babe? I've dreamed of watching you do that since I first fucked her." Maggie makes as many negative sounds behind her gag as she can to no avail. She feels Daryl's rough hands slide down her back, his nails scratching her skin as he goes. He then slides them around to her front as he reaches her hip bones. He splays his palms there for several seconds, just lightly pushing the pads of his fingers into her pubic mound before he slides them up her ribcage. When he gets to the underside of her breasts he stops. Glenn has watched them move the entire time, Maggie can see an erection growing in his pants. He nods and Daryl moves his hands up over the underside of her breasts letting his palms rub across her nipples lightly. It is Maggie's turn to mewl. She is disgusted with herself for liking the feel of his hands on her. They were so rough she should be turned off and trying to shrink away but instead she is fighting her body responding to them. She shuts her eyes and suddenly she feels heat at her front. "Eyes open Maggie or I'll have to punish you, and trust me when I say you won't like my punishment. Daryl will tell you I'm good at punishing people when they disobey me." Maggie tries to shake her head no but still can't move. She feels tears leaking from her eyes as she opens them looking at Glenn, why is he doing this to her?

Her question must have shown on her face because he steps back again motioning for Daryl to stop playing with her. He lets her breasts go but stays standing behind her, Maggie can feel his body heat against her naked back, his breath is ghosting lightly over her left shoulder and she can just see his wrists resting on either side of her body being looped through the cell bars resting on another horizontal one. "I love you Maggie, I want to have a life with you. But as an equal. You like to be in charge and for the most part I'm happy to let you think along those lines. But you're being impractical for the group. And that we can't have." Glenn rubs a hand over the back of his neck wondering how much else he should say.

"It's okay darlin' tell her all of it." Daryl speaks against Maggie and she stiffens at his words. Tell her all of what?

"You sure?" Daryl nods. "Okay then, Daryl and I knew each other before all this shit went down, I had another job, worked in a parlor. Daryl was a client and we got to be friends. We were together when shit went down so he took me with him." Glenn stops speaking there. As much as he loves Maggie, his relationship with Daryl is between the two of them. Unless she wants in. And Glenn isn't stupid. He could tell she'd liked Daryl's touch. The man had truly magic hands.

"Now, here's the thing Mag's. While I love you and have been for the most part happy for you to take the lead, I expected we'd still be equals. But you don't see me that way. That is wrong. And you need to learn to let other's make decisions about your family. Whether that is Rick, Daryl or myself. Tonight is about a lesson for you. A lesson in abeyance. You're our toy tonight Maggie, mine and Daryl's. We'll do what we want, when we want, where we want and how we want. You will not say no or refuse us in any way or I will punish you and you will not like my punishment. Do you understand me?"

Glenn can tell Maggie is on the verge of refusing. He jerks his head at Daryl who slides one hand down between her thighs pushing a finger inside her before she knows what's he's doing. He chuckles as he pulls it out bringing it up in front of Maggie's face. It is glistening with her juices. The smell of her arousal wafts to both men causing them in inhale deeply. Maggie sags from the cuffs letting her wrists take her weight. She is ashamed of her arousal. She should not like being treated like a piece of meat, but deep inside her something craves to have control taken from her. Wrested from her hands as it had just been done. She wants this, she wants this a lot. But this is Glenn and Daryl. The fact that they've carried on behind her back, she can't deal with that. But, a thought enters her mind. Daryl and Glenn had been together before the dead started walking. So that meant, she was the other woman, not Daryl. All of a sudden her fury at the men knows no bounds and she starts screaming behind her gag all over again shaking her arms, wrenching them at the wrists causing what will be horrific bruises in several hours. She tries to grip the cell bars with her hands so she can kick but the angle is too awkward.

Glenn and Daryl let her ride it out. She can hear Daryl laughing behind her as Glenn laughs right there in front of her. "Guess she figured us out then darlin' kinda' like that she knows." Daryl steps to the side of Maggie reaching a hand through the bars. Glenn steps forward taking it and moves on in. Maggie stops moving as she sees them kiss from the corner of her eye. It's tender and intimate but at the same time there is a world of knowledge in it, the way Glenn's hands thread through Daryl's hair and the way Daryl's hands grip Glenn's. The way Glenn controls the kiss and Daryl simply opens his mouth under Glenn's letting him swallow his tongue like it's his right.

Maggie is disgusted at herself. Her body is betraying her by telling her in no uncertain terms that she likes seeing this. She can feel juices gathering and pooling inside her. Rubbing her thighs together she can feel her lips sliding around as moisture begins to leak from her. Her movements again cause her smell to rise. It comes to the attention of the men.

"Think she likes watchin'" Daryl speaks with a grin as his tongue swipes out over his lips capturing what he can of Glenn's taste.

"I think you're right babe." Glenn has done what Daryl did before sliding some fingers inside Maggie. This time she moves on them but he withdraws them quickly bringing them up to his face, inspecting them before looking at Maggie as he puts them in his mouth sucking on them. "Can we take the gag off now?" His words are level, his tone even but Maggie is beginning to realise that is his most dangerous time. She closes her eyes as she fights her natural instinct. She knows what he is asking. Not about the gag, he is asking if she's going to accept his lesson. She nods.

Daryl unties the rag and pulls the cloth out of her mouth. Glenn lets her drink some water. And then before she realises what he's done he simply pours the rest over her head letting it slide down her body. Maggie gasps and curses him. "Let me go now." He snorts at her.

"No, your lesson hasn't been learned yet Maggie." He looks beyond her at Daryl again, "Time to keep touching I think babe." Daryl's hands are back at Maggie immediately this times his fingers unerringly find her nipples still hard and he tweaks them before pinching them harshly causing her to moan in pain and try to squirm away from him. He laughs in her ear as he simply moves with her. Maggie is feeling overwhelmed, Daryl is being hard on her, she is feeling pain, no arousal in her breasts but she can feel that moisture that had pooled inside her starting to drip down her legs. Glenn sees it too. He jerks his head at Daryl who immediately slides both his hands down her body to her pussy. She feels him sliding fingers from both hands in her stretching her, opening her for Glenn to look at. And he does. His eyes flare in arousal as he sees just how wet Maggie is despite her protestations.

He steps forward palming his cock as he does so, adjusting his erection behind his jeans. "So Maggie your lesson is this. You don't come. No matter what we do to you tonight you don't come. You're in a state of abeyance tonight. If you lose control and you do come, you will not like what I'll do to you." Glenn paused her before looking directly into her eyes "Or what I'll have Daryl do to you." He knows Maggie realises; he knows she fears Daryl in that respect and he's willing to use that fear to teach her a lesson.

Both men stop moving. Maggie can see Glenn standing there and feel Daryl behind her. She shuts her eyes feeling herself. She is uncomfortable and cold and her wrists are hurting. But beneath all that there is arousal. Bone meltingly deep arousal. She is completely turned on by the fact that Glenn has taken control of her body. Glenn will decide if she moves or not, Glenn will decide if she comes or not.

Glenn stands in front of her. He can see Maggie is working through everything in her mind. If she says no, he knows they'll be over but she hasn't realised that yet. He can see her arousal running down her thighs, he can smell it in the air but Maggie would almost be more comfortable denying herself that to prove a point. Glenn won't let her go if she says no, she will get the lesson anyway. But if she submits now and accepts the lesson, he might let her come at the end. If she still says no though….well that will be another matter.

Maggie stops thinking. She's made her decision but her brain is fighting her every stop of the way. She looks at Glenn. "Blindfold me." Glenn raises an eyebrow at her sentence. Only Maggie would have a stipulation like that.

"No." His word is quiet. He doesn't move and Maggie gasps as he denies her request to make it easier on herself.

Glenn has made his decision, Maggie will stay in cuffs for her entire lesson but he'll move the position of them in a moment. Glenn undoes his trousers. He doesn't take any of his clothes off, walking to Maggie he simply grabs her legs and slides himself into her. It's something they've done together before seamlessly. Today it's easy as she is aroused but harder because she is unwilling. Her real lesson is going to come when she decides she wants to be fucked. Because that is when she is going to cave, to break, to give in. "Legs around my hips Maggie, hold yourself there."

Maggie blinks at Glenn. He's not going to hold her legs? His cock feels huge inside her, harder and larger than normal. He isn't moving however waiting for her to cross her legs behind him. Maggie tries to bring Glenn under control by using her inner muscles on him. But it doesn't work. Beyond feeling him throb in response he doesn't move, doesn't twitch. Maggie realises the control she has and usually displays is nothing compared to what Glenn is displaying as he stands there with his cock inside her not moving. He won't move until she puts her legs around his waist. Maggie puts her legs around his waist. Glenn smiles as her and starts to move inside her.

"Smart girl." She ignores Daryl's words behind her. She hadn't realised he was so close. Then she feels him close at her back as his hands come through the bars again tweaking her nipples. Firm but not hard this time. She likes this. But it's Daryl touching her. Maggie cannot help but try to twist away from him. Unsuccessfully but she tries nonetheless. Daryl merely chuckles and moves his hands to Glenn. Who doesn't move away. In fact he moves closer so Daryl can move his hands up under his shirt and tweak his nipples. He groans at Daryl's touch and Maggie feels an answering throb from his cock inside her.

It sickens her that he is inside her being touched by a man and that it's this man who is making his cock harden and twitch like crazy inside her. She should be the one making him do this. Maggie's competitive streak is roused. She tightens her legs around Glenn and starts to use her muscles on him in counterpart to the thrusts he's doing. But again Glenn knows what she is up to, in fact he calls her on it. "Jealous are we?" His voice sing-song's the question. Maggie curses him stopping only when Glenn looks at Daryl and Daryl yanks her head back to the bars. His teeth are suddenly on her neck and he is biting her hard. Maggie moans a protest but is ignored. And then Glenn is on the other side of her neck doing the same thing. Their biting on her neck stops any thought of coming. She wants only to get away from the pain. But before her mind can take her away they stop. In unison like they're one mind. Glenn thrusts a few more times inside Maggie before coming and withdrawing.

She feels him running down her legs and realises he hadn't used a condom. She looks at it splattering a little on the cell floor. "Don't worry, you won't get pregnant." Maggie looks up at Glenn in puzzlement. He sighs as if he's tired suddenly "I know your cycle better than you do Maggie, you're safe." Maggie just looks down at the floor again. "So babe, you want a turn?" Maggie jerks at his words making Glenn smile.

"Not at her." Daryl's words are soft but his breathing is slightly irregular.

Glenn laughs "My greedy man, get in here then." Daryl unlocks the cell door closing it behind him. Before Maggie even knows what is happening he has dropped to his knees in front of Glenn and has taken his cock into his mouth. He is an expert. Maggie can see immediately why she has never been able to get Glenn off in her mouth despite being good at what she does. Daryl can take him all, each and every stroke. And Maggie can see his cheeks moving and sucking harshly. His technique is the complete opposite to hers and she can see which Glenn prefers. Daryl is making him hard again already. Maggie closes her eyes as she tries to stand a bit taller to relieve her arms. Then she hears Glenn telling Daryl to stop. Their clothing rustles and moves as they do and she hears a thud. It causes her to open her eyes and see Daryl has put down his cross-bow. Both men are getting undressed.

Neither are wearing underwear. Maggie cannot help but look at their differences. And yet she finds them strikingly similar. Both tall, both lean. Both hungry. She can feel their hunger for each other oozing from their pores and wrapping around the room, encompassing her along the way. She wonders how she'd never realised they were and had been together the whole time. And she knows her answer, they are private. As much as Glenn talked he never revealed anything about himself. Daryl didn't talk period. Neither of them are affectionate. Glenn was always irritating her by not being physically affectionate with her. And now that she was thinking about it Carol had never mentioned Daryl and Glenn and Merle coming to the quarry together. She wonders if Carol even knew they'd arrived together. She laughs to herself thinking of the way Carol was always hanging around Daryl. Glenn might swing both ways but she didn't think Daryl did.

Before she knows what is happening they've come to her after stripping down. Daryl is hard and erect, his cock is thick and heavily veined. Maggie can see pre-come dripping from it as he walks. Glenn is getting hard again, his cock is glistening from having been in Daryl's mouth. They both have a key and they reach up unlocking a cuff from around the cell bar before they bring her arms down and then re-lock the cuffs along the horizontal bar this time at the height of her thighs. Maggie's shoulders scream in relief. Glenn looks at her but shakes his head as Daryl silently asks him if they need to tend to her. It's all part of her lesson. Maggie shakes her legs one at a time enjoying being on flat feet again even if the floor is cold. She gathers her cut-off clothes to her and stands on them so her feet aren't on the concrete floor.

She stills as Glenn stands silently in front of her. Daryl is to his left a half-step behind. Maggie gets the message. Glenn is in charge. "Remember now Maggie, you don't come." It's all he says before he and Daryl are at her. Maggie tries to protest but she can't, they are on either side of her, both of them licking, sucking and biting at her neck and collarbone. Each have a hand on a breast, kneading, pinching and pulling on her relentlessly. Neither of them have touched her pussy but it is screaming for relief. And before she can even think further Glenn has reached for Daryl pulling on his hair so he moves forward in front of Maggie. Their lips meet again directly in front of her face. She realises Glenn is literally mouth-fucking Daryl and he's asking for more the way his head tilts back to take more of Glenn in, the way he whines into Glenn's mouth. Maggie huffs a breath out without realising she has done so.

But it is enough to get Glenn's attention. "Feeling left out are we?" His grin is lecherous. Both men look at her, sizing her up, one desirous, the other merely curious. Glenn takes Maggie's mouth this time all the while keeping a hand on the back of Daryl's head so he watches them. Maggie keeps her eyes open and on Daryl who looks calmly back. He is not irritated or angry the way she is but then she thinks he has known about her the whole time. Deciding she wants to get even Maggie closes her eyes shutting him out as she pours herself into the kiss. But it has the wrong effect.

Daryl chuckles at her. And then Glenn moans in her mouth causing her to open her eyes again. Daryl is no longer standing there, she can see him kneeling behind Glenn. He is, fuck he is eating his arse out. And Glenn is moaning into her mouth like a whore. Maggie tries to pull away as her brain kicks into gear but Glenn follows her, he is kissing her like he never has before, all teeth, tongue, bites, licks and nips. Then he moves down her neck biting and sucking marks into her skin she knows other people will see. She tries to push him away but her hands can only move a couple of inches and they've made sure she can't slide the cuffs toward her giving her more room to move. And then Glenn backing off. He moves Daryl from his arse to Maggie "Don't let her come." His words are breathless as he sinks to his knees himself.

It's a mockery Maggie realises bitterly. He is the one in charge, always has been, always will be. He let her think she was before he'd decided enough was enough and he reeled her back in letting her know in the most basic term of dominance that he was in charge, always had been and always would be. She wished with all her heart that they had never ended up at the farm. Because of them she'd lost her home, most of her family and was now in the position of having to give as she had never given before.

And suddenly a switch is flipped in her brain. Glenn will not stop until she submits, she needs to give in to him. She has no choice in the matter. Her brain is screaming at her not to do this but a much more base urge has made itself present. It is making her realise that she wants to submit, she wants to let Glenn take charge, especially right at this moment. It's making her realise that she wants to come. More she wants to be made to come at the hands of the man she'd chosen to spend the rest of her life with.

Words tumble from her mouth, words she cannot make any sense of and doubts that Glenn and Daryl can either. Words like more, please, yes. "Open your eyes Maggie, look at me now." Glenn's words are clipped, none of the exultation he feels is showing on his face or in his voice. That would be crass. Maggie's last act of defiance fades away as she opens her eyes looking at Glenn. He sees her surrender in her eyes. Daryl stands looking at her as well. He nods in approval when he sees it too. Glenn takes Maggie's head in his hand pulling her hair back "You still don't get to come Maggie." He ignores her wail of protest as he kneels down in front of her again, Daryl following on his heels. They both imprison her legs before she can kick them.

Glenn looks up in warning before he and Daryl bend their heads toward her pussy. It is dripping and fragrant. Glenn inhales her scent deeply while Daryl simply slides his fingers up the inside of her thigh gathering her dripping juices as he goes, then he slides them into his mouth sucking on them and releasing them with a pop. Again in unison they lean in each one taking a part of her and opening her for their viewing pleasure. Maggie can only stand there as they inspect her. They do it thoroughly and at their own leisure. It causes more arousal to drip from her. Glenn lets her go Daryl following suit. "Sure you don't want some?" He is asking Daryl if he wants to fuck her Maggie realises. Again.

Daryl looks up at her consideringly. Maggie looks back without any expression on her face, she knows if she shows anything Glenn will punish her more than he has already. And that deep dark part of herself that had just risen up and overshadowed her everyday-self wanted Daryl's cock inside her in front of Glenn. Even if she couldn't come, she wanted that cock. She watches Daryl cut his eyes to Glenn "You want me to?"

Glenn smiles and Maggie thinks of angels. "You know I do, I want to fuck you while you fuck her." His words however are filthy and the grip he takes on Daryl's cock as dirty as it can get.

"Okay then, but I want her arse." Daryl stands as he says this and takes his key unlocking his side of Maggie. Glenn does the same and they lead her to the table where they have her lean face down on it. Her wrists are then cuffed to the legs of the table in front of her though this time they're not uncomfortably stretched. Then she feels their mouths on her. One licking and sucking along her spine while the other is at her backside. She groans at the tongue licking at sucking at her arse, she can feel the saliva being dripped onto her backside to aid Daryl in his entrance. And then their mouths are gone and Daryl's cock is pushing its way inside her. She is tight, resisting his entry. But it seems to egg him on more as he gasps when his head penetrates her and the rest of him slides in. Then he bottoms out. Maggie is surprised at the feeling. She feels full. She experiments clenching around Daryl and his cock jerks in her arse brushing her in a way that she moans. She pulls on the cuffs wanting to touch herself, wanting to come. Then Daryl stills and she feels his fingers on her hips tense slightly and a whine comes from his mouth.

Glenn is penetrating him. Daryl leans down on Maggie not putting all his weight down but just enough that she feels him there. His fingers worm their way under her to her breasts and he again takes her nipples in hand, pinching and pulling at them. It's Maggie's turn to whine as she feels answering pulls from deep inside her. Daryl moves against her and Maggie knows Glenn is fucking him now. She doesn't move in any way, Glenn is doing the work. His thrusts move Daryl in her and she finds herself clenching around him each time. Her most base part of her suddenly says she wants to feel both men in her but she manages not to ask for this out loud. But something does come out of her mouth. "Please, Glenn. Please I need to come." Her words are desperate, punctuated by Glenn's own thrusts and Daryl's resulting movements.

The table edge is grinding into her clit, Maggie thinks it might be enough to bring her off but suddenly she feels Daryl come inside her and his movements still. Then Glenn thrusts a few more times before coming again himself. And the opportunity passes. Daryl leans fully onto her for some minutes getting his breath back, Glenn is leaning on him in turn. Then Glenn withdraws from Daryl. Maggie can feel Daryl exhale a Glenn does so. And then it is her turn. Daryl slowly withdraws not wanting to cause unnecessary pain. Maggie half-heartedly tries to move her hands but the cuffs don't allow her to. And then she feels a tongue in her again, on her backside. Her buttocks are spread wide and the mouth kisses and sucks at her. It is Glenn, getting as much of Daryl as he can. And he is arousing Maggie again. She shifts on the table trying to align her clit with the edge and bring herself off.

She hears Glenn laugh at her backside "Nice try Mag's but it won't work" And he has withdrawn from her with his hands pulling her back enough that her groin is not resting on the edge of the table. Maggie finds herself whining in trying to get herself off, this time her tears are tears of frustration. She needs to come. But her need is not met.

She drifts on a haze of arousal, anger, humiliation and hurt. She feels so many things she is almost numb. Time passes and she dozes. She vaguely hears Glenn and Daryl talking. How had she never heard that intimacy in their previous conversations with each other? It's so obvious to her now. Then before she realises what is happening her hands are unlocked and she is pulled to her feet. Glenn puts his shirt on her before pushing her out of the cell Daryl has unlocked. Maggie walks back toward their own cell block on auto-pilot. It is only when she has entered the cell block that she realises she is only wearing Glenn's shirt. Her own clothes are in tatters and she feels like she's been screwed six ways to Sunday and can only imagine what she looks like. She goes toward her sister's cell only to have Glenn take her arm and direct her to theirs. "Sleep Maggie." He pushes her onto their bunk. Maggie obeys.

The next day Beth goes on her first run.

A/N - This one-shot was written in response to **Hurt **by** Brazen Hussy**. Strongly recommended reading. When we were discussing Hurt I mentioned it made me want to defend Glenn by giving him a story. Her response was and I quote** I defy you to make me think Glenn has balls, you hear me? I DEFY you!** I'm hoping she feels suitably defied by my Glenn.


End file.
